


The Price We Pay

by Daryl_Grimes (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU as Heckie, Gen, I hate myself, I'm so sorry, it had to be done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 15:38:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4227384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Daryl_Grimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Governor is determined not to allow Merle and Daryl see each other now the group have arrived at Woodbury; but maybe the man's mind can be darker than anyone once thought.</p><p> </p><p>  <em>Recommended listening - <strong>The Price We Pay</strong> ~ Heaven's Basement</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Price We Pay

"Yer've gotta let mah brotha stay wi' me." 

The pleading tone in Merle's voice reached the group, and they all glanced between the two brothers. Merle, begging the Governor to let Daryl stay with him, in the main complex, and Daryl, working on his crossbow with seemingly no concern fer anything around them. 

"I ain't letting a stranger stay in the complex."

"He's not a stranger he's mah baby brotha."

"You'll put the whole jail at risk."

"He's not gonna hurt a soul!"

"I ain't letting him in and that's final."

"Please..."

"He ain't staying and you ain't staying out here."

"He has nightmares, Gov'... Please he needs me."

Rick watched Daryl stand silently, moving over to his brother, no doubt to have him drop the argument. 

"He ain't staying and if you continue, I'll have you on cleaning duty for a month."

Merle fell silent, jaw setting in a grim line. 

"Yer've no heart-"

"WALKER!"

Merle spun around to where the Governor was staring over his should, knife flashing out as he did so. He felt it cut and then Merle froze, staring at the body that fell to the ground. 

xox

Merle collapsed to his knees, tugging Daryl in his arms. His hand went to the ugly gash in his brother's throat, and his wide eyes met Daryl's terrified ones. 

"H-Hold on... Hold on R-Rick or Carol... They'll have something they can s-stitch it up."

Rick met Merle's hopeful eyes and his heart almost broke as he shook his head. The redneck look so desolate, so terrified and his face turned back to Daryl.

"I'm so sorry... I'm so sorry Daryl..."

Merle watched the blood oozing from Daryl's lips as he coughed. "N-Not yer fault, bro."

Tears were falling from Merle's face and onto his brother's and Merle had no choice but to move his hand, clasping his brother's tightly. 

"I love ya, Daryl.."

"Love yer... Don't fol- follow meh. Momma'll kick.... Yer ass."

Merle managed a small laugh as Daryl went into another coughing fit before the elder froze as Daryl went still. The blood on his throat stopped bubbling, merely slipping down his pale skin. 

"DARYL!"

Rick was sure walkers miles around here the painful screech from Merle's throat and he walked over, kneeling down to gently close his eyes. 

"Remember him like he were, Merle. Remember him as yer baby brother, always having yer back. Always looking out fer ya..."

"I was meant t' look after him! I was meant t' look after him and I killed 'im!"

"We'll get justice fer him."

Merle didn't move, he just held Daryl close, crying into his brother's hair.


End file.
